Krug camp
Ancient= when killed. |gold = 42 |exp = |cs = 1 |hp = |damage = |attackspeed = |range = 150 |armor = |magicresist = |movespeed = 185 |monstertype = Large |spawntime = 1:42 |respawntime = 2:00 |location = AncientKrugLocation.png }} Lore are magical fusion of flora, fauna, and rock native to Summoner's Rift. Despite its rock like appearance, its behavior is very much of an animal reminiscent of a bear, wolf, or a beetle. The creature is powered by nature magic. Larger forms of this creature are called . Notes * Without slows, the '''Ancient Krug' has a movement speed of 185|Base movement speed}} )|Soft cap benefit}}. When its runs out its movement speed is increased by 20%, to 222 185|Base movement speed}} . |-|Normal= |cs = 0.5 |hp = |damage = |attackspeed = |range = 110 |armor = 0 |magicresist = 0 |movespeed = 285 |monstertype = Medium |spawntime = 1:42 |respawntime = 2:00 |location = AncientKrugLocation.png }} Lore are magical fusion of flora, fauna, and rock native to Summoner's Rift. Despite its rock like appearance, its behavior is very much of an animal reminiscent of a bear, wolf, or a bettle. The creature is powered by nature magic. Larger forms of this creature are called . Notes * Without slows, '''Krug' has a movement speed of . When its runs out its movement speed is increased by 20%, to 342 285|Base movement speed}} . * can be used on medium monsters. |-|Mini= |cs = 0.25 |hp = |damage = |attackspeed = |range = 110 |armor = 0 |magicresist = 0 |movespeed = 335 |monstertype = Small |spawntime = 1:42 |respawntime = 2:00 |location = AncientKrugLocation.png }} Lore are magical fusion of flora, fauna, and rock native to Summoner's Rift. Despite its rock like appearance, its behavior is very much of an animal reminiscent of a bear, wolf, or a bettle. The creature is powered by nature magic. Larger forms of this creature are called . Notes * Without slows, '''Mini Krug' has a movement speed of . When its runs out its movement speed is increased by 20%, to 402 335|Base movement speed}} . * cannot be used on small monsters. Strategy * Unlike other camps, the counter-jungling strategy on the Krug camp is to kill the Ancient Krug and the units it splits into, while leaving behind the Krug from the original camp. Note that if it's not possible to kill every unit the Ancient Krug splits into, the camp can be left nonetheless. The additional units spawned will despawn after being out-of-combat for a short period of time, denying experience from the enemy jungler. Media Gallery= Krugs concept 02.jpg|Krugs Concept 1 Krugs concept 03.jpg|Krugs Concept 2 Krugs concept 01.jpg|Krugs Concept 3 Krugs concept 04.jpg|Krugs Concept 4 Gift of Heavy Hands screenshot.png|Champion with the 'Gift of Heavy Hands' buff Summoner's Rift Arcade Concept 12.jpg|Krug Arcade Concept (by Riot Artist Ayhan Aydogan) |-|Summoner Icons= Ancient Krug profileicon.png|Ancient Krug Patch History ** Gold reduced to from . ** Experience reduced to from . * ** Gold increased to from . ** Experience increased to from * ** Gold increased from . ** Experience increased to from . ;V9.23 * Respawn time reduced to 2:00 from 2:30. * ** Gold reduced to from . ** Experience reduced to from . ** No longer grants 30% reduced experience on the first clear. * ** Experience reduced to from . * ** Gold reduced from . ** Experience increased to from . ;V9.2 * ** Experience reduced to from . * ** Experience reduced to from . * ** Experience reduced to from . ;V8.23 * ** Experience reduced to from . * ** Experience reduced to from . * ** Experience reduced to from . ;V8.11 * ** Experience increased to from . * ** Experience increased to from . * ** Experience increased to from . ;V8.10 * ** Experience changed to from 125 at all levels. ** First clear experience reduction reduced to 30% from 50%. ** Granting 25% reduced experience on first clear. * ** Experience increased to from 35 at all levels. ** Granting 25% reduced experience on first clear. * ** Experience increased to from 7 at all levels. ** Granting 25% reduced experience on first clear. ;V8.4 * Ancient Krug taking reduced damage from ranged basic attacks. ;V7.22 * Initial spawn timer reduced to 1:42 from 1:52. ;V7.21 October 26th Hotfix * Fixed a bug where it spawned with less attack damage than intended at level 3. ;V7.14 * '''Medium Krug' can now be . ;V7.10 * Fixed a bug where mini Krugs sometimes died instantly. ;V7.3 * Splitting audio is no longer audible through Fog of War. ;V7.2 * Ancient Krug base attack damage increased to 80 from 60. ;V7.1 * Krug experience reduced to 35 from 45. * Mini-Krug experience reduced to 7 from 15. * Now grants 50% less experience on first clear. ;V6.22 * Krug camp now consists of one and one . When killed, the spawns two (~60% less health). When are killed, they spawn two (~88% less health). ** do not split and die to a single basic attack. * Total Krug camp reward increased to about 150% of other camps. * Granting 'Gift of Heavy Hands' buff upon * Spawn timer increased to 1:52 from 1:40. * Respawn timer increased to 2:30 from 1:40. }} de:Krugg-Lager es:Rocoso Antiguo pl:Starożytny Skalniak Category:Jungle camp Category:Large monsters Category:Summoner's Rift monsters Category:Small monsters